Agente Ballenger: MWH Files
by Alcuatiumlol12
Summary: Una investigación sobre algo que provoco la desaparición de una agencia subsidiaria de la CAPH y que a Mario le causo gran interés... Sin saber que apartir de ese momento había entrado bajo el radar del sombrero...
1. Inicio de la investigacion

_Entrada #103_

 _Agente Ballenger, Investigación de la División MWH._

 _Año 2005_

 _Tras haber concluido con la misión de rescate del Superordenador me puse a investigar varias cosas de la agencia (ósea ser de los antiguos archivos de mis padres)_

 _Y me encontré con esta división._

 _Al parecer esta parte de la agencia se encargaba específicamente de vigilar y monitorear a un Organización con logo de sombrero de copa._

 _Tan estúpido que enseguida supe que eso era falso y jamás necesitarían un modulador cuántico de ondas temporales absolvedora de campos electromagnéticos que yo fui encargado de llevar cuando todavía era un novato._

 _Rápidamente me di cuenta que esto fue algo gordo y extremadamente complicado en su momento_

 _Según tengo entendido, su misión era infiltrarse en una organización malévola creadora de tecnología altamente poderosa (sin necesidad de mencionar ilegal) y con una seguridad altamente estricta y fuerte._

 _Su plan original era manipular unos videos de orientación de la misma empresa para futuros socios y empleados de los cuales la agencia se encargaría de descifrar los códigos ocultos por los agente infiltrados en la organización a fin de poder acceder al mainframe de BH y poder obtener suficientes pruebas para joderla para siempre._

 _Todo este plan transcurrió aproximadamente en el año 2002._

 _Según las pocas entradas que fueron copiadas por seguridad, el 11.04 de ese año se dice que un agente logro colarse dentro de la organización y logro conseguir los códigos de accesos para el ordenador central y comunico que se los pasaría a otra agente para poder realizar el acceso directo._

 _Pero al parecer esa agente no salió muy bien parada luego de eso._

 _Si lo miramos de una forma realista todos los demás actuaban de adornos entre todo esto… digo había… no se… ¿10, 15 personas talvez en todo eso?_

 _Según los informes tenemos a 7 agentes en esta misión._

 _Ahora mismo solo tengo conocimiento de 5 agentes: Cooper, Jar, Itzat, Valen y un loco de nombre código llamado Magician._

 _Los otros dos no estoy ni enterados de quienes son._

 _Continuare mi investigación en otro momento a ver si obtengo algún otro dato._

 ** _ACTUALIZACION_**

 _Olvide anotar un dato importante, como medida de protección esta agencia a redirigido todas sus entradas y datos respectos a BH Org. A [ERROR: Page not founded]_

 ** _ACTUALIZACION ENERO 2017_**

 _Debo admitir que deje esto de lado demasiado tiempo, han pasado 12 años desde que volví a actualizar esta investigación, pero con todo lo de Sly y la Placa apenas he tenido tiempo…_

 _He vuelto a revisar las antiguas entradas de Podemos Bailar, ya que cuando busque las copias que se encontraban en la base de datos, estas habían desaparecido…_

 _Eso no me gusto para nada, pero me alegre de que la página aun estuviese activa._

 _Luego de estos años aprendí bastante sobre [3l4(k #4t] descubrí que esto no era un empresa rara común, no era imposible cuando yo me meto en estas cosas._

 _Black Hat Organization es una empresa de tráfico, comunicación, transporte, experimentación, servicios y de creación de cualquier cosa malvada que alguien se puede imaginar ¡Lo tienen todo!_

 _Fue una fortuna que aún me dejaran pasar a las celdas de máximas contención para sujetos peligrosos, ese tipo… Metauro… es condenado loco, pero me dijo todo lo que quería saber…_

 _Quien diría que lograría escapar meses después… Todavía hay gente investigando como diablos logro escapar…_

 _Esto va más allá de lo que creía, ahora recién se para que querían esas partes…_

 _BLACK HAT ORGANIZATION ES LA MAYOR EMPRESA DE SERVICIO MALVADO DE TODO EL MULTIVERSO, INCLUIDO ESTE._

 _Esto requiere una seria investigación…_

 _En primer lugar… ¿Esos tipos eran siquiera de nuestro universo?_

 ** _ACTUALIZACION FEBRERO 2017_**

 _Confirmado… esos hijueputas ni siquiera eran de esta dimensión._

 _TENEMOS UN PUTO COMUICADOR INTERDIMENSIONAL Y YO NO TENIA NI PUTA IDEA…_

 _Claro que ahora la maquina estaba en desuso… y me la robe pero esos son detalles._

 _Gracias a Podemos Bailar al fin he podido analizar las demás entradas… y no me gusto lo que leí…_

 _Algo muy malo paso ese año… según el creador de la página, los códigos originales que iban a ser usados para entrar en el ordenador principal se perdieron…_

 _Los agentes se perdieron…_

 _Juro por Dios que revise en cada asqueroso lugar de toda la base de datos de MWH._

 _NADA, NO HABIA NADA SOBRE LOS 7 AGENTES!  
Ahora sé que nosotros solo somos una pieza del juego… esto va más allá de mis manos…_

 _La MWH de aquí se disolvió hace mucho tiempo, lo tengo claro…_

 _Pero ahora siento que alguien me observa…_

 ** _ACTUALIZACION_**

 _He logrado entrar al ordenador central…_

 _Hay una sede de Black Hat Organization aquí… y saben que se de ellos._


	2. Aviso

_**Aviso!**_

Este fanfic se basa en el universo de mi OCs de Miraculous Ladybug: Las aventuras de Racoon Thief y Palom Paix y trata sobre la investigacion de mi personaje sobre uno de los casos mas raros producidos en el multiverso: Black Hat y la agencia de "Men Without Hats" de la serie Villanos.

Este no solo sera una pequeña ayuda para los próximos capítulos que están por venir de fanfic principal, si no también aquí mostrare mis teorías en forma de entradas sobre mi conocimiento sobre la serie Villanos y Black Hat Organization.

Sin embargo al ver que esto puede tener mas potencial del que creo, he decidido dejarlos en manos de ustedes is quieren que haga un fanfic aparte sobre esto, esto ocurrirá dependiendo de la cantidad de reviews que se produzcan.

"Para estas cosas primero debes terminar el principal" dirán algunos, pero como el maníaco que soy me gusta dejar pistas fuera del original para poder llamar mas a la atención a mis fanfic principales.

Queda a cargo de ustedes si quieren que haga un fanfic de Villanos y sobre "Men without hats", claro que esto consistirá mayormente en entradas o momentos de otros agentes de MWH, ya que tratar de meterme en el universo original con los "7 originales" seria algo riesgoso.

Espero sus reviews!

 _ **-Fin del comunicado.**_


	3. Actualizaciones

**_ACTUALIZACION MARZO 2017_**

 _Esto se ha salido de control…_

 _Por ahora estoy en una zona segura, hasta ahora no ha habido noticias de la placa y no hay nada suficientemente relevante que informar acerca de Marinette._

 _Sin embargo me preocupa seriamente BH Organization._

 _Tras haberme metido en el ordenador principal de la sede MWH de este universo, he encontrado todas las entradas y por qué había una sede aquí en primer lugar._

 _Como había mencionado antes, Black Hat Organization abarca casi todo el multiverso, desde todos los sectores D, el sector C, y ¡diablos! Incluso el sector N está en riesgo…_

 _Gracias a los datos he comprobado que efectivamente, todos los villanos con suficientes recursos, unos secuaces de nivel 6 y una base junto con crímenes lo suficientemente crueles, han logrado contratar los servicios de Black Hat Organization._

 _No he obtenido muchos datos realmente sobre el demonio con sombrero de copa ni de sus secuaces, pero por lo que tengo entendido los principales son uno con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza (según los datos el científico en jefe), una chica lagarto (agente de operaciones exteriores), y… ¿Un oso? (Asistente genéticamente alterado para el científico en jefe)._

 _Bueno en fin, resulta que ahora que sé que pasaba aquí, la sede de BH de aquí los había pillado y los eliminaron a todos._

 _No estoy jodiendo, todos los reportes muestran que todos los agentes de MHW de esta línea de tiempo fueron asesinados de formas tan macabras que ni siquiera yo puedo pensar._

 _Gracias al cielo no fue la chica lagarto._

 _Hasta ahora no he encontrado nada sobre los "videos de orientación" ni nada por el estilo, sin embargo la página de Podemos Bailar ha estado rara últimamente, como si su creador cada tanto cambiara los datos para ocultarse de algo… Y claro eso era el sombrero…_

 _Bueno ahora a lo chungo._

 _Las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad han detectado ciertos individuos que con un comportamiento extraño, la mayoría de ellos actúan como robots y tienen cierta fijación por los sombreros negros… y en mí._

 _Así es, la mayoría de los individuos han interactuado conmigo de una manera u otra, vistazos, fijación visual incomoda, pedidos de ayuda sobre cosas simples… carajo, uno de ellos me pidió si le podía levantar el billete del autobús porque le dolía la espalda, sin despegarme los ojos de encima, y luego este se fue dando saltos como si nada._

 _Tengo la ligera sospecha de que esto va de mano de BH, pero no hay nada claro… excepto una cosa…_

 _Aldo Maldonado…_

 _Este sujeto apareció como posible de víctima de un culto extraño que actúa en el universo Atrena…_

 _El Universo Atrena (en realidad no se llama así, pero yo lo hago así que confórmense) es donde se halla la base principal de Black Hat, algo realmente alarmante._

 _No voy a mentirles, he tratado de contactar con algún agente de la MWH Principal pero absolutamente nadie responde…_

 _Al menos tienen un mensaje en la grabadora…_

 _Aldo Maldonado es alguien reportado como desaparecido desde hace un buen tiempo, sin embargo la última vez visto fue en la Universidad de [DATO PERDIDO]_

 _Él es lo más cercano a un caso que nosotros podíamos tomar… hasta que nos dimos cuenta que el culto era el de la alabanza al sombrero._

 _Nadie en toda la agencia tuvo los huevos de meterse ahí._

 _Excepto yo… pero aun así no pienso ir._

 _No me importaría meterme en una encrucijada pelea, pero con ese demonio entre medio… no hay posibilidad de supervivencia…_

 _Ahora el dilema es este…_

 _He estado investigando unos cuantos casos y encuentros sobre ese culto… y me encontré unas notas extrañas… fotografía de un bloc de notas de papel, pero estaba en muy pobre calidad para leerlos, le encargue a Magnuson que intentara descifrarlas… esperemos esto funcione._

 _He detectado mayor cantidad de señales de productos de Black Hat Organization… pero por algún motivo la mayoría consisten en robots… y están en este continente…_

 _No me está gustando esto…_

 ** _ACTUALIZACION_**

 _Son Hatbots, los productos con la señal de lectura de BH son Hatbots…_

 _Y se están acercando…_

 ** _Sé demasiado…_**

 **Ya se, me meti demasiado en el Fandom de Villanos y estoy dejando de lado mi principal, pero es que es tan genial!  
**

 **METTAchiper: Gracias por tu review, me hizo muy feliz :3**

 **Oye se que esto sonara algo loco pero... ¿Puedes ingresar a podemos bailar? Osea mas bien a la terminal...**

 **Yo ya no puedo... y no quiero pensar que dejamos de poder bailar...**


	4. Actualizaciones 2

**_ACTUALIZACION ABRIL 2017_**

 _¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!_

 _¡¿DONDE MIERDA ESTAN LAS ENTRADAS?!_

 _¡¿POR QUE LAS FECHAS ESTAN CAMBIADAS?!_

 _¿¡DESDE CUANDO TODO ESTO PASO ENFRENTE DE MIS NARICES!?_

 _¡TODO EL TIEMPO ESTAS ENTRADAS ESTABAN CORRUPTAS!  
LAS OPERACIONES QUE INVESTIGUE EN 2005… ¡TODO ES FALSO!_

 _Las fechas de aquella época estuvieron alteradas, esto no es el mismo intento de acceder a la mainframe de BH, ¡Este es el segundo intento!  
Las fechas de las entradas de podemos bailar… están sobre alteradas… esto no ocurrió en 2002…_

 _Esto está ocurriendo AHORA._

 _Eso explica porque las entradas nuevas… Podemos Bailar muestran las entradas de los 7 agentes que AHORA están intentando entrar en BH._

 _Lo que yo leí antes en el ordenador principal fueron las entradas del intento en ESTA dimensión._

 _¡POR ESO LOS HATBOTS ESTAN RASTREANDOME! ¡PIENSAN QUE SOY UN AGENTE AUN ACTIVO DE LA MWH DEL UNIVERSO ATRENA!  
Tengo que irme pitando lejos de aquí…_

 _El sistema de seguridad en la Mansión Agreste ha sido completa construida y está en funcionamiento… ya o me necesitan más aquí…_

 _Esto va más allá de la CAPH, me van a tener que perdonar pero no pienso poner a los chicos en riesgo…_

 _Tengo que irme de aquí…_

 ** _ACTUALIZACION MAYO 2017_**

 _No tengo ni puta idea que está sucediendo._

 _Ha pasado aproximadamente 10 Horas desde que grabe esto_ _ **y la investigación**_ _._

 _Y en diez horas lograron convertir esto en un completo infierno._

 _Algo o alguien ha ejecutado el Código: Diamante y todo el mundo se ha vuelto loco, y lo peor de todo es que hay razón._

 _Literalmente tenemos agentes Americanos en Torre de Hierro._

 _Alemanes en Luxemburgo._

 _Agentes Rusos "de turistas"_

 _Y unos idiotas del MI6 (ingleses) rondando como buitres cerca de la ciudad._

 _Esto ya no es secreto._

 _Esos Idiotas ya saben lo de los chicos… o eso creen._

 _Me están llamando para tomar un Jet y largarme de aquí a Rockport._

 _Putos desertores de mierda._

 _ **Puto Black Hat.**_

 _Actualización:_

 _-NADA DE ESTO ESTA BIEN._

 _-¿QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO?_

 _-TE JURO QUE NO LO SE, ESOS IDIOTAS_ _ **Y ESOS ROBOTS**_ _SIMPLEMENTE APARECIERON DE LA NADA_

 _-ESTO ESTA MAL, ESTO ESTA MUY MAL… TENEMOS QUE AVISARLES._

 _-SI LES AVISAMOS LOS PONDREMOS EN RIESGO, DEBEMOS IRNOS AHORA._

 _-PERO ADRIE…_

 _-¡YA LO SE! Y MARINETTE TAMBIEN, PERO NO HAY NADA QUE HACER._

 _-PERO…_

 _-LO SIENTO… PERO… ESPEREMOS QUE ESE MONTON DE INUTILES SE CREAN LO DEL CARGAMENTO ILEGAL…_

 _-UN AÑO ES MUCHO TIEMPO… ¡NOS METEREMOS EN UNA MALDITA GUERRA!_

 _-SI LOS PROTEGEMOS… PARA MI ES SUFICIENTE_

 _*Interferencia*_

 _-¿ESTA MIERDA ESTA GRABANDO?_

 ** _ACTUALIZACION NOVIEMBRE DE 2017_**

 _Han lanzado en primer video de Orientación…_

 _Primer código:_ _ **0**_

Las entradas de podemos bailar han sido borradas y/o sobrescritas.

Entrada del Agente Cooper (MWH Principal)

Esta _información fue recibida del agente Magnus Sherderfield, amigo que me ayudo en esta investigación._

 _Para más información de sus investigaciones personales sobre Black Hat Organization (si, también se obsesiono igual que yo) revisar sus datos en . ._

 _ENTRADA #1 LIMON 03-11-04 (Fecha Falsa, Verdadera Fecha_ _ **: 4 de noviembre del 2017**_ _)_

 _La entrada en cuestión posee dos mensajes:_ __

 ** _LOS TENGO:_** _Según la fecha, el día en que este mensaje fue enviado es noviembre 4, el mismo día en que el primer Vídeo de Orientación fue subido. Escrito por un hombre llamado Cooper quien parece ser uno de los agentes que tiene acceso a la base de datos de Black Hat Organization el mensaje indica que consiguió robar unos códigos que le dieron acceso al ordenador central de Black Hat Organization y que tras esto se intenta poner el contacto con la para poder accesar a la dirección de Black Hat y crear un enlace directo para de esta forma completar la misión._

 ** _PRIORIDAD:_** _  
Este mensaje de un misterioso abreviado C.L. confirma que la recibió la información y ya se consiguió infiltrar en las instalaciones para poder crear el enlace directo, sin embargo deben de hallar la forma de sacarla de ahí. El mensaje termina acotando "...esa es una prioridad."_

 _Esos idiotas…_ _ **van a volver a cometer el mismo error que cometieron en esta dimensión…**_

 _Debo salir pronto de Rockport, ahora la sede BH de aquí tiene mejores problemas que capturarme con 4 países enteros molestándolos porque use a esos idiotas de señuelos contra los Hatbots mientras huía._

 _Tengo que contactar con esos idiotas de la MHW Principal antes de que la caguen…_

 ** _ACTUALIZACION, MISMO MES_**

 _Algo paso…_

 _Al fin obtuve una respuesta de esos idiotas pero…_

 _Creo que llegue tarde…_

 _Están pidiendo ayuda… Es hora de volver a Francia…_

 **Nota del fabuloso autor:  
** Si saque la información de las entradas de la wiki es porque allí están mejor organizadas que las mías y además informan mucho más de lo que planeaba.

Agradezco a la wiki por darme la información que necesito para mantenerme totalmente informado… y para robarla de vez en cuando.

NO SOY EL AUTOR DE LOS RESUMENES DE LIMON Y PRIORIDAD, A PARTIR DE AHORA ESOS RESUMENES SERAN SACADOS DE LA WIKI, ASI QUE SI QUIEREN MAS INFORMACION VAYAN A ESA PAGINA.

Gracias y hasta luego.

* **Sale volando por la ventana estilo Demencia***


End file.
